


Sam Winchester: What Is Yours Is Mine

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Ascension, Bad Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Come Eating, Compulsion, Condoms, Creampie, Crowley Has a Daddy Kink, Cuckolding, Dark Sam Winchester, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Deathfic, Deliberate Badfic, Demonic Possession, Demons, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Evil Sam Winchester, Exhaustion, F/M, Facials, Forced Daddy/Daughter Kink, Forced Orgasm, Forced Porn Film, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hanging, Humiliation, I live for comments, Immobility, Implied Crowley/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impregnated Infront of Dean, Incest, Jared Has a Big Dick, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Multi, Name-Calling, Needles, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Re-Hymenated, Rituals, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex While Giving Birth, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Snuff, Soulless Sam Winchester, Strangulation, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unconscious Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Yandere, im the worst, what the fuck is wrong with ME, yandere Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Based off the prompt.Imagine Soulless!Sam telling you to get on the bed naked even though you are dating Dean.This fanfiction is a huge mess don't expect anything other than smut.





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.
> 
> Rape and Non Con Elements

You are in the bunker cozy on the bed. Dean had gone out after a rather vigorous session of lovemaking. He had used the last condom and wanted to grab some pie and beer.

You reluctantly left the warmth of your bed for the bathroom and a drink.

Shuffling back to bed you stopped to see Sam illuminated by the red night lights in the hallway. He was covered with a sheen, his long hair wet from the shower. His massive cock half erect as he paced down the hall, towel over his shoulder.

"The broodmare emerges." He quipped, his eyes filled with a darkness you had not seen before. He had been different since the last hunt, colder, easier to anger and your relationship had gone from neutral to hostile.

You pressed against the wall, letting him pass into his own room. 

You moved back to Dean's room. Going to the desk and looking for the cell phone. 

"So," Sam stalked into the room, "How much?" 

You responded. "I am with Dean, Sam." He did not seem pleased with the answer. 

"Get on the bed." He set a stack of bills on the dresser. "Take his shirt off." 

"N- no.. Sam!"

His hunter reflexes were fast, within moments you were pinned beneath him, on Dean's bed the one you'd made love on.

His fingers delved into your depths, the other around your neck. He groaned, taking pleasure in your struggles. "Already wet."

You could only watch in horror as he began to stroke himself. He slid his length up and down your vulnerable sex, coating his cock with the aftermath of Dean's excellent oral skills. 

Dean had always used a condom.

Sam pushed the head of his raw cock inside, he was big... A lot bigger than Dean. He pushed inside to the hilt, your body accommodating him with reluctance. He stretched you to your limits, only for him to start pummeling into you ruthlessly. 

He fucked you with no regard to your own pleasure. His hand firmly grappled around your neck, his other hand slapping your tits occasionally, then your face. Each slap punctuated with his voice calmly labeling you. Lusty whispers, echoing in your head.

Slut.

Bitch.

Whore.

"God, I wanted your tight pussy for so long you slut. Bouncing around half naked like that. You wanted this didn't you?"

His wicked grin widened. "Dean always uses a condom. I bet he will think the baby is his. I could knock up this pussy and he'd never know." His eyes locked with yours, his breath ragged as you felt him tense. A rush of sticky come flooding your womb. 

You imagined his cock, firmly planted inside you pumping potent seed inside. Your first real creampie, you wanted to give it to Dean. Now it was Sam's, as he continued to pump without slowing.

You couldn't breathe, your brain swimming from lack of air. As he continued to rape you, you felt your body spasm uncontrollably, the waves of pleasure forced from his cock and expertise with his fingers.

The door of the bunker slammed. Sam quickly got up, smirking , as he tossed the wad of cash at you. 

"You better be a good liar, little bitch."


	2. What is Yours, is now mine... You just don't know it yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't clue in on what just happened.

Dean opened a beer, sliding into bed with you. His shirt still worn by you, but smelling of Sam's shampoo. 

Dean laughed at the TV, "Sam will get mad if you use his shampoo. Trust me I did and he didn't but me beer for days." Chuckling again at the TV. 

You are stiff and unable to speak. You want to tell him what happened but you also knew that Sam it's probably listening in like a hawk. You could still feel his hot come slowly leaking out of you. Staining the sheets.

Dean slid his hand up, wanting to tease you. You slapped it away.

You heard Sam cough from next door. He clearly could see the both of you.

"Dean, fuck me raw.. I was touching myself while you were gone and I .. am really horny and I'm ready to do it for real .."

Dean looked serious for a second. His eyes filled with love, stress filling your heart. You felt like you were screaming inside.

-your brother fucked me less than 20 minutes ago-  
-I could get pregnant-  
-Sam forced me to orgasm..-

Dean merely nodded and let you slide ontop. He was already hard, so you slipped him inside without warning or foreplay. 

Dean groaned, his hips automatically bucking into you. Dean closed his eyes, as you looked up to the mirror infront of you. Revealing Sam smirking at you.

Your pussy clenched in fear, your body tensed in fear and Dean took this as an orgasm. He began his ruthless pace trying to speed his own pleasure. 

"Oh..baby I'm.. I'm coming! I'm coming inside."

"Yes.. yes.." you said, your eyes locked with Sam's as Dean fucked you. Spurt after spurt deep inside, his cock quickly slipped out,. 

You gushed cum, both Sam's and Dean's. 

"Damn, I came a lot." He reached down to swirl his fingers around your clit. Scoping some of the excess come. Dipping it into your mouth and than his own. 

"I love how you taste. " But what he didn't know is that he was also tasting his own brothers come.

Sam watched from the shadow, ready for his final strike.


	3. You are all mine. Or are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a plan. 
> 
> Sorta.

Dean lay entangled with you for a long time. He had a warm smile on his face, nuzzling you from time to time, reaching down to slide his fingers inside, pushing his cum deep inside you muttering about how good it felt to be inside you. 

He flipped you on your back, sliding his half engorged cock along your slit. He watched himself as he slipped along your opening, playing with his own, and his brother's cum. His hands cupped your breasts, he began to slowly buck against you.

The head of his cock would slip along your clit, he'd only tease with his hands, finding all those weak spots on your body. His chest pressed against your own, his weight coming down on you. You were pinned, and the image of Sam gripping your neck flashed in your mind's eye. You felt yourself reluctantly shiver... He was outside this room listening to you. 

Sam was probably still naked, his back pressed up against the wall, stroking himself while listening to his brother fuck you. Knowing he got there first, and he even made you come. His muscled body slick with sweat...

Dean leaned down, and kissed you snapping you back to the feeling of his cock slowly pushing into you. He was slow, taking this moment to look deep into your eyes, bring you do close.. you were almost there..

You felt him grunt and shiver and you felt his cum flood your womb. You desperately bucked your hips trying to push yourself over the edge.. to no avail.

"Dean..." 

He smirked, and fell to the side already half asleep, basking in his afterglow. 

You got up, in desperate need of the washroom and in desperate need of a shower.

**

Sam surprisingly wasn't in the hallway. You nearly sighed in relief. 

An ache remained, Dean hadn't satisfied you. 

You entered the shower room and began the shower. The steam flowing through the room. You closed your eyes as you stepped into the water. 

"Don't you dare wash me from your skin." Sam entered, naked and smirking at you in his sinister way. "On the ground." 

It was an order. 

He didn't wait for compliance, he swept your legs from beneath you, laying you flat on the ground. The shower still pouring down on you. His face was suddenly between your legs, lapping and sucking and cleaning the collective mess the Winchester brother's had wrought on your pussy.

He didn't shy away from lapping up the cum from Dean. He lapped up his own as well.

"Nothing could possibly make me harder than hearing you fucking my brother, knowing you were full of my cum. His cock just shoving it deeper inside you." He groaned, "Hearing your little sounds, you'll make those sounds for me one day. Maybe even for the others I'll make you fuck. Crowley.. no.. Castiel... Maybe.. make Dean watch while his best friend fucks you." 

Sam dove back on your clit. His tounge bringing you close, your struggles fruitless against his strength.

You couldn't stop him. As his fingers worked inside you, tounge on your clit and a hand on your nipples. You couldn't stop him, and he wanted you to come. So you did. 

"Now that you are clean. Time to replace his work with my own..." 

To be continued...


	4. Sweet Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean Asleep, he takes his time.

The shower cascaded water over his skin, sliding over his muscular frame to drip on you. He hovered over you, kissing and touching.

His teeth scraped over your neck, his tounge tasting your skin. His length slipped against you, harder than ever before. You could feel his animalistic need to claim you, but he was resisting just fucking you like a mindless beast.

His fingers were still inside, he used them to remove as much cum as he could. Aiming to also arouse and pleasure you. His husky voice beside your ear. "I'm going to make you forget about Dean, at the end of this he is going to find you passed out, pregnant and helpless in this shower."

This is when he used his middle and pointer fingers to curl inside, pressing against the GSpot. He was relentless as he heard your first cries of pleasure, his other hand reaching up to muffle your mouth, just in time to stop your screams as you clamped around his hand, coming.

He didn't stop. 

Instead his hand slid lower, wrapped around your neck. His Thumb on your clit, his fingers extending the orgasm to near pain, then pushing through. 

White hot, the pleasure kept building. He cut off your air, smirking down at you. Legs flailing, body twitching it happened.

You began to squirt all over his hand, Sam giving a groan of pure arousal as you did. His hand flying off your neck, a wild hunger in his eyes as his face buried itself into you again. 

You gripped his hair, just anything you could latch onto. The water washing away the excess fluid dripping from your body. 

Exhaustion hit you like a wave, but Sam hadn't taken his own pleasure. You begged him, to let you rest but he was already lining himself up. He reached over, slathering lube on his cock.

"The good thing about Dean is he talks alot about you. He told me something, and since he got to fuck that pretty pussy first..."

He pressed against your asshole, and even your state, you struggled. 

His hunter training had you flipped over, pinned beneath him, looking up, he watched you in the bathroom mirror, his hands on your hair forcing you to watch as he pressed into you.

"You..have a tight ass. Relax a little sweetheart. I can't have Dean finding out I ruined his broodmare." 

He slowed his penetration, added more lube.

"That is much more pleasurable for me." With a quick thrust he sheathed himself into you. 

His cock filled you, and your body needed to clamp down, trying to stop him. Each spasm you'd hear his voice, and see him bite his lower lip. 

"Yes. It is working.."

You didn't know what he was talking about until...

Your pussy spasmed along with your ass, and you felt it. The final drops of cum dripping from your pussy. 

"Mine..mine.." he punctuated with each thrust. His hand reaching down and teasing your overstimulated clit. 

You felt his cock twitching inside, another load entering your body. He pulled himself free. Leaving you on the floor.

He stood above your body, his cock still hard. You couldn't help but lock eyes with him. You felt the words come, "I'll save you. Sam Winchester." 

His black eyes glimmered. "I'd like to see you try."

 

 


	5. Your Humiliation is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to see you truly under his boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include this in the last chapter be since some people are not okay with watersports and fucking while passed out. So skip this if you aren't a fan.

He looked down at you, cleaning himself in the water using his scented body wash. 

He reached for your bar of soap and unhooked the shower attachment. Slowly he now washed your body. He was surprisingly gentle. Your legs were made of jelly, your ass hurt from his cock.

"You know.. if I had a soul.. I think I'd love you."

"You don't know what that means Sam. If you loved me you wouldn't do this to me."

"I don't think you really believe that Sweetheart."

His fingers pressed on your clit again, taking you to the edge. Holding you there.

"I want you to let go."

You locked eyes with him. "Wha-"

"I'll let you come if you pee, I want to see it."

You did originally come here to go to the washroom, before Sam had accosted you. 

"No!" You refused, even with the promise of an orgasm you couldn't do that. No way.

His other hand went to your stomach, and pressed down. "I promise I won't fuck you raw tonight if you do."

"No! Sam.. please.." 

He forced you to orgasm. His refused to relent, his fingers again taking you to the edge, his hand pressed upon your bladder. "I don't take no as an answer."

Again you came, you could hardly remain awake, unconsciousness beckoning. 

You felt it, as your third orgasm rolled over you. Sam watching with a rapt expression, and the feeling of releif and humiliation sweeping over you.

"God, you are so sexy. So fucking sexy.." 

You tried to reach up, but you were so weak. 

"Don't worry my dear. I won't leave a mark." As you passed out, the last dribbling of urine pooling on the tile.

**

Sam cleaned the tile, then cleaned his cum from your ass. 

Helpless and passed out the itch inside him still wasn't scratched. He thought tossing some money, fucking you and leaving would be enough but it didn't work.

He'd tasted heaven, the closest thing he'd ever get to. 

He mounted her again, needing to taste her. Bite her...

He slipped inside her unconscious body. 

His mind screaming for more, his logical mind fully aware she was an addiction. His new demon blood. 

He came inside, making sure it was deep, right against her cervix. He pulled out, and sighed. 

He redressed her. Tossed her on his couch and put a book within arm's reach.

Her words echoed in his head.

"I will save you Sam Winchester."


	6. I own you even in your sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Sam risks it all. For fun.

Sam and Dean have gone out for a hunt. Leaving you to do some research. The lore on 'suddenly needing to rape your brother's girlfriend' was pretty scare. You took at least a little amusement in that.

You looked up Incubi and Succubi, there are aspects that fit description but not exactly. You dove into the archives, ripping into deep lore. 

Greater Lust Demons.

Witches Spells.

You tried not to sleep too much, and the few hours that you did get were filled with thoughts of Sam. Crushing you under his weight, franticly fucking you. "God, I've made you mine. I need you. I've needed you forever."

Another dream you were tied in his room, bent over in some contraption. He'd only come in to feed, bathe, fuck, and pamper you. You watched as your belly filled with his children. 

You had to do something. Sam was sick, and you did love Dean.. didn't you? Yes. This thing, whatever was affecting Sam was just clouding your dedication. Dean would always choose his brother over anyone else in the world. You know that better than anyone.

So you're going to have to do this yourself or at least find enough proof to get Dean or Castiel on board.

It was then that you felt a presence. 

"Honey, we are hoooome." You heard Dean, using his drunk voice. Sam was practically dragging him to bed. You felt a little worried for him. But, more worried for yourself.

Sam, was acting like... Normal Sam. 

"A few too many beer vitamins. The Akihit'tajar is dead. So, it was worth a celebration."

Dean slurred, nodding off and waking up. "Woman, I love you. I'm going to marry that ass." 

Sam chuckled, "He's all yours now. I gotta go out and get some groceries. Need anything?"

"N-no... Thanks." You looked at him with an uneasy expression. "Sam have you been feeling okay the last couple weeks?"

"Yeah, never better. "

Off he went, acting like nothing had happened.

Everything was fine. Everything was back to normal.

You entered the bed with Dean who was already snoring. His response was to pull you close. Him face up. You ontop, his lips kissing the top of your head. 

**

Your eyes shot open when you felt the needle enter your flesh. Another inside Dean. You both struggling against the effects. 

Sam stood, that dark look in his eye. 

He wasn't normal. 

Dean looked down to see his arms and legs tied to the bed. He had been flipped, his face just below your.. naked pussy. You were also tied, a small bench pressed into your stomach, forcing you to be in on your hands and knees. 

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "Sam?"

That was when he saw a cock, hovering over his face. 

"Her ass is yours? You marry her? Please." Sam chuckled. 

Dean fought. 

"Dean, we've been hunters for a really long time and we know how to get out of ropes. Do you really think that I tied you in a way that you could Escape? Now, you are going to watch while I fuck your 'wife'..." He emphasized his words derisively, "... With this raw, cock."

Sam took out another needle. "First... Gotta make sure your wife is ready." He poked the needle into your stomach. "You are probably already pregnant. But, gotta make sure."

He then lined himself up, and while Dean screamed and struggled he couldn't look away as Sam slid himself into you tight, fertile pussy. He hurt your body, you not as ready for him this time, it was clear this made him rock hard. He was more aroused than ever before.

Sam's pace started steady. "Not yours anymore Dean. She's mine. I stole her first creampie, and now I'm gonna make you a cuck. God this pussy is divine." 

You felt the pace quicken, you tried to struggle away. He reached over, took his belt and wrapped it around your neck. "Stay still, I need Dean to have a..ohh.. I'm..cumming."

Dean watched in horror as his brother's cock twitched inside his woman. Pulling out, only to splash his face with stray drops. 

"Lick it clean Dean" Sam demanded. 

Dean turned his cum covered face away. "No..god no..Sammy.. please."

The belt tightened. You gasped for breath.

It didn't even take a second. Dean opened his mouth, lifted himself up and began to lick Sam's cock clean. 

"Don't worry Dean this is all a dream."

It was then Sam's eyes flashed. Emerald green.

Sam smirked, "This will be our little secret sweetheart. Time to sleep. I have more impregnation to do."


	7. Depravity

You awoke to Dean struggling against his bonds. Sam was still fucking you, your body quivering uncontrollably. Dean was covered with your own cum and some of Sam's.

From your exhaustion, you knew Sam had forced you to cum several times, probably taunting Dean as each load spurted into your body. 

Everything ached, but your pussy couldn't help but clamp down upon the invading cock. 

Dean was pleading, "Sammy, you gotta take control. "

Sam pushed yet another load into your pussy. 

Without a word Dean was suddenly latched to your clit, licking, sucking and slurping his brother's come. You felt your body begin to quiver.

"The more orgasms, the more likely she will bear the Nephilim." You felt yourself getting close, your clit painfully swollen but sensitive. It was clear Dean had done this several times.

As you came you felt a plug slip inside making sure to keep the extra inside. Sam's cock slipped up higher, prodding at your asshole.

"Should I tell him Sweetheart? That you didn't save your anal virginity for him? Had to give it to me so we'd both have one."  

With a push forward he was hilted, Dean desperately bucking up. It was then you realized that Dean was hard. 

Sam reached over you easily, his large frame pressing into you. "Get to work broodmare. He's been like that since I forced him to lick lick you clean two hours ago."

Sam reached down to Dean's cock, stroking it gently then grabbing your hair, pulling it painfully. Aiming your mouth to his cock. 

Sam didn't fuck around. Dean's cock lodged down your throat, he held you there letting you gag on his length. Each powerful thrust into your ass forcing you to take more of Dean into you.

"Dean, if you don't stop she's going to die sucking your cock." Sammy taunted, turning your head side to side, scraping your teeth against Dean's shaft.

You managed a single breath as Sam force fucked you and your mouth. It was then, you felt the plug shift inside you. 

Sam was using his free hand to fuck your pussy with the plug, fucking your ass wildly and forcing you to blow Dean. He held you on the edge, making sure you were delerious from being unable to breathe.

Your nose pressed against Dean you heard the final roars from Sam as he unloaded in your ass.

You were desperate for air but Sam held you there. "Angel radio has a suprise for you."

You heard him begin to explain but in a gush Dean was coming inside you. Cum coming out your nose, eyes rolling up into your head.

"I love you. I just want to kill you to make this feeling die." You could not see, and soon you were completely out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody if you have any suggestions on what sort of scenario is you would like to see in the next coming chapters please leave a comment and I will be more than happy to try to incorporate it into the writing.
> 
> And also a huge thank you to all of my regular commenters honestly comments make me want to keep writing. And your comments are the only reason why there is now seven chapters in this depraved work of erotic fanfiction


	8. It's too much, I can't take more but I need you. I need more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets the upper hand for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it gonna get dark. This chapter is a lot of plot. I promise much smut and depravity later.

Sam looked down at her body. He'd fucked every hole six times. She'd begged and screamed for mercy. Pleaded to pull his cock out and spare her the humiliation of getting impregnated by his Alpha cock. 

Even now, his muscles ached from exertion. He stood over her milking the last ropes of cum, dripping down and rolling down her ass. He was overwhelmed, the sweet innocence of her struggles even as he forced her to cum drove him insane.

He needed more. He needed her adoration. Her undying loyalty. A deep jealousy that Dean took her virginity. He wanted it all. Everything.

The drugs would force her ovulation. She was pregnant, no question of that. He'd succeeded in smearing his cream over Dean's face. Forced Dean to watch as he made her pass out on both their cocks. 

His body screamed like a beast for just one more. His lust for her insatiable. A terrible addiction. He should kill her. This was unnatural. Inside Sam struggled, but his heart wasn't really in it. Good little Sam Winchester had a mean streak. Good little Sam Winchester liked raping you. 

This was the mean streak. 

Demon, Angel, Incubi...

He didn't know where Sam began and where he started. They were a hybrid. Some synergistic entity that needed her.

Is this love?  
Is this that feeling? An undying desire to consume her in his own depravity?

He bit her unconscious body. His tounge tasting her sweat. He tasted Dean on his skin. The beast reared its head. It wanted to kill. No one can have her. Only him. 

Then the hunger subsided. The lustful need pushed down. Sam Winchester was taking control. 

With gentle arms he picked up her broken body. Walking her down the hallway to the shower. 

Sam turned on the water. Cool, clean...

**

He laid you down on the ground and he unlatched the showerhead, pulling it down to the ground. He was much larger than you, pulling your back to his chest. You both sat upon the tile floor. 

Sam Winchester, the kindhearted and warm human was in control. His hand slipped over your skin, a bar of soap washing away the copious amount of cum on your neck, breasts, belly and legs.

You could barely awaken but you felt the tenderness. He kissed your ear, 

"I wanted you. I didn't know he'd do this to you. Please... Please forgive me."

You wanted to speak and tell him everything you felt. The showerhead passed over your sex, his fingers scooping the excess cum, the skin swollen and red from abuse. 

He examined it and sighed. 

After a few minutes you were clean, aware of the gentleman now pampering you. Lifting your exhausted body to his bed. His scent wafted around you, musky and a hint of old spice and hair products.

After a while, he returned a cloth and an icepack. He lay beside you, looking down lovingly at your half lidded eyes. Kissing your lips, and then pressing the cooled cloth into your sex.

He smirked gently while you tried to get away. Soon, the pain was easing. The rawness subsiding.

"I will try to keep him at bay, let you rest for just a little. I've got Castiel on Dean duty. Removing the memory is easy enough. But, I heard you. You will save me. I believe you. You must save me."

You nodded. Knowing you had to go back to the archives. Maybe Castiel could help. Maybe even Crowley. You'd have to expend every resource.

Darkness took you. Your body finally getting some sleep, free from being ruthlessly fucked by Sam.

**

In the morning, Sam had found your lotion. A generous massage on your muscles. He eased away the ache.

"He was holding back." He said, "A part of him wants you to die. I know a way to protect you." He even applied it to your breasts, tweaking your nipples gently. His hands gliding over your stomach, "I like this. I want it bigger. Even if you aren't pregnant. I like my women with a little more."

Castiel entered the room. His gaze slightly averted as Sam slid himself down to tend to your raw skin. "I can heal her. If required." 

"No. Save your strength. I need you to help her find a cure. Dean cannot know. " Sam looked serious. "Dean and you are everything. I can't have him know what I've done."

Castiel looked hesitant. But, he nodded.

"I understand."

**

It was another 24 hours before you were on your feet. Sam and Dean had a hunt. Real Sam, had left lore he suspected was a good starting place. 

Castiel remained with you. Making coffee, tending to your aches. 

"I called someone. She wasn't happy to hear from me but I requested her. Sam suggested perhaps we should take some precautions. You are aware you are already pregnant correct?" He paused. "It is not human. Not fully. That is all I could learn, Angel radio has been ... hesitant to speak of it." 

Castiel moved to the bunker door. "I'll be a while." With a slam he left you to your own reading and research. It was mind bogglingly boring. Nothing really fit the exact description. However, a ritual seemed to have promise. 

It seemed to be some kind of rewind spell. Maybe something you could use. 

Most of the ingredients could be attained except...

Hair of the king.

Well there was a queen on the British throne. Denmark had a king... But it wasn't exactly like you had access to any of that. 

It was then it hit you. Crowley. Crowley was king of hell. Maybe if you explained?

He didn't exactly like the two. 

Called Sam Moose. Maybe if you played the Dean card? They had some kinda chemistry before?

Your text went through and within a second Crowley was within arm length. He gave a look around and smiled, "Glad to see the boys haven't removed the exception to the wards for me. I feel so loved." There was a hint of sarcasm. "Castiel told me to give you this. He reached forward and slapped a bracelet on you." He smirked, his touch lingering. His nose sniffing the air. "Oh.. you minx. I like you already. Do you charge by the hour?"

"I need your hair. Just one. I have a ritual that calls for 'hair of he king..." You felt Cowley smirk, he did always like a deal. "It actually says, Hair of the most powerful and potent king. I thought of you immediately."

Crowley bloomed under the compliment. Always one to appreciate respect and admiration. "We will kiss on it." He announced and swooped you into a peck. Plucked a very short hair from his head and licked his lips. "Don't give me that look. I don't kiss and tell and plus... I never give myself away on a first date. Unless you'll be giving me your soul for a taste of heaven."

You gave him a taste of your thoughts on the matter. 

**

Sam and Dean were still out on the hunt while you're finished up the preparations for the ritual. 

Sam would walk to his bedroom and find himself trapped. That should be enough time for you to do the patrol and save him from .. this greater breeding demon.

The boys should be home in a few hours. You'd sleep on the couch, let them sleep off the hunt and make a move on Sam. 

You finally had the upper hand and it would be only a matter of time before you everything could go back to normal with Dean as your boyfriend and Sam has his brother and nothing more.

But there is a part of you that knew that you could never go back to looking at Sam is just Dean's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. votes on if Crowley should call in a sexual favor? Let me know in comments. Also, suggestions on fetishes is welcome.


	9. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious warnings for this chapter. It isn't for the light of heart and is by far the most depraved stuff I've ever written. 
> 
> Reminder to read the tags.

Sam Winchester was trapped.

His love had trapped him in a circle beneath his bed.

He roared for Dean and the loyal dog Dean came running in with his gun drawn looking frantic. "Sammy? Are you okay?"

Sam gave him a death stare and whispered under his breath, "Call your fuckhole in here immediately."

"Woah Sammy, no need-"

"Immediately. Dean."

**

You heard Dean calling you from Sam's room.

_Shit._

Grabbing a silk robe and tying the sash around you. You entered Sam's room only to find that your trap had sprung a little bit too quickly.

Dean was there and wanted an explanation.

Demon Sam did not give you any chances to explain. 

He grabbed Dean by the neck and bit down hard on his shoulder, odd fangs injecting him with some kind of paralyzing poison. "I cannot believe that you would betray me like this. It is clear that I have to show you who is in charge here." He snarled, a strange forked tounge slipped out. 

You called for Castiel. Only to see Cas appear and then be pushed into the wall.

Two knives would look to be stigmata, pinning him 3 feet above the floor by his hands.  With steely claws he stripped Dean naked while you watched.

Everyone paralyzed by his gaze.

"Sammy you have to fight. Please fight this."

That was when you felt the pull. Sliding you into the circle. You tried desperately to stop him.

Sam pulled out a container. "Crowley is certainly not the greatest King. It is me. Always has been me. Lucky for you. This beautiful ritual will be repurposed. " He took the hair, and opened your mouth. Touching it to your tounge.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson. One about what happens when you are not loyal. A lesson in what I really am." Dean was now beside Castiel, naked his cock hanging flaccid as he cried out in pain. "I've impaled both of them. Only fair to impale you." He chuckled, "I can't believe you fell for the nice Sam act twice." He scraped his fingers over your skin. Drawing small droplets of blood.

"I didn't want to ruin you for Dean, but I can't keep looking at his joke of a cock when compared to my true form."

Twisting and turning he began to grow. Castiel looked in horror. "No! No we locked you away. You are in the void!"

Dean hung against the wall. Unable to look at you. Unable to stop what was about to happen. 

Sam was no longer Sam. He was some kind of demonic hybrid. His clothing had split along the seams, his muscles rippling with untamed need and lust. 

"He let me in. To give him the courage to admit his feelings for you. He didn't know what it meant but I promise it had _nothing_ to do with that sack of beta nearly dying to my hand."

Dean's eyes opened with shock. "The hunt.. from a few weeks ago! Sam had taken it down. Said salt and fire had worked. I had been knocked out!"

"So sentimental. This one, so many unresolved feelings. It is a deadly sin, you know. Coveting the wife of another."

He cascaded his claws over you face. "But, oh my is it not the most fun of the sins. Except for one.."

For a moment you felt his grip of you release. A flicker of pain, as you watched him try to shake loose Sam's will. "You... Cannot... Stop me. I will.."

Castiel and Dean both fell from the wall, the power of the demon faltering. 

His hands were on you. A deep kiss, passionate and filled with feeling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it was like this... Now..run.." Sam screamed in pain, arching up as the demon inside exerted its will.

"Please. Run. Run! **RUN!** " There was a desperation in his voice. You knew what was going to happen. Your hands pulled into his brown hair. Watching as his eyes flickered between the creature inside and your Sam. The one you'd seen flickers of. 

"I will save you Sam Winchester." You returned the kiss. 

Sam's will faded. The demon sweeping you up, Castiel having successfully escaped. Dean watching from the doorway. 

Unable to look away. 

"Watch as I take the only thing you've ever loved. Dean."

Sam's cock swelled. Larger than ever before and larger still. Dean watched as the demon lifted you off the ground with ease, turns you to face him, and began to poke at your vulnerable hole. 

"I'm glad Dean's tiny cock didn't stretch you out too much. You are practically a virgin. You'll be thankful to Sam for having something that would prepare you..."

Sam shivered as he pushed himself inside. Dean watching in Horror as the bulbous cock strained to enter. Your body clamping down, trying to fight the invasion. "Please.." you begged. "It.. won't fit!"

With a roar the creature pushed forward, as the tip slipped in. Filling you painfully, as the demon slowly filled you. Pushing up against your cervix. Still he pushed forward, your body trying desperately to accommodate him. 

"No..no.." You screamed. 

His hands grabbed your hips, his fingers pressing into your stomach. You felt your body lift off the floor. He began to use you like a fuck sleeve. The searing rod inside you making him moan in pure pleasure. "God. Made this for me."

**

Dean watched in shock as Sam fucked his wife. The demon cock twitching inside his woman. Sam had wanted her, and this demon exploited that emotion.

He saw you scream as the demon's pace quickened. Blood smeared over his cock, coating it like lube. 

"The ritual was never made to trap me. Just restore your virginity. Now, I've taken everything. Your hymen, your ass and your first creampie."

Rutting with abandon you felt the pain turn to pleasure. Heat grew and came over you in waves. "That's it.." Sam taunted, "Come for me. Come on my demon cock and show Dean who you really wanted this whole time. The better brother, the bigger brother."

Hot liquid poured into you, a fat knot on the base of the cock swelling. Your toes curled as the demon dumped more cum than any human could ever create. 

_You loved it._

The demonic cock twitching inside only made your orgasm stronger. It wouldn't subside.. you were suddenly aware the pleasure was not ending. The demon began to move again. A mix of blood, cum and fluid dripping down your suspended legs, pooling on your toes and dripping on the floor.

Dean, as if compelled fell to his hands and knees. He crawled over and began to lap up with his tounge the aftermath of your rape.

Dean watched as the Demon made your stomach bludge with cum. The knotted cock pushed and locked onto you. 

It wouldn't stop. The pleasure. You felt yourself emptying yourself as the hot liquid pooled on the floor.

"That's a good girl. Just like I wanted."

His claw began to carve into you. His forked tounge lapping up your blood. You felt his knot widen inside you. No way you could take anymore, yet..

The demon waved his hand, magic cleaning his excess seed and other fluids.

"I'll be deep inside you for a while. A half demon child needs his father's seed to sustain itself."

Locked in place he turned you to face him. Setting you ontop of his lap. He pulled you down to his lips. "I can feel him screaming inside me. Begging me too stop. He keeps saying he loves you. Wouldn't love save you from this?"

Compelled by the demon you felt Dean climb on top of you. His cock slick with demon cum, and his own precum. A part of you knew he'd like this incestuous shit. Dean shoved himself into your ass. 

You hardly felt anything. His thrusts not as powerful, not as pleasurable and his pathetic tears certainly did him a disservice. 

"I love her Demon scum. I love her and if Sammy loves her .. then we will get her and Sammy back. You..son of a bitch."

The pleasure rolled into you, it was suddenly more powerful. Dean Winchester was trying to outfuck a demon. 

The demon bit into your neck, a toxin seeping into you. Your body unable to stop the feeling of heady lust. 

They both began to move, the demon's knot pulled from you forcefully. Cum gushing over your entangled bodies. 

The demon pressed his hand into you, squirting and extracting his seed for fun. 

The hands then moved up, both Dean's from behind and Sam's from the front. They wrapped firmly around your neck. You were suddenly acutely aware of the Demon's intent. 

You felt the spell vanish. The pleasure turned to pain, your body screaming from the pain of being so stretched. Sam reveled in the power. Having full control of Dean. 

"Stop!" You tried to choke out. Your face red, the demon's cock only swelling and then you felt it. The demon forced himself inside your cervix, the cum clearly opening it enough to fuck. 

Looking down you could see your stomach painfully stretching. The next load of cum filling you to your limits.

"Come. Come for me. Give me this innocence! Give it to me willingly!!"

You couldn't. The orgasm wouldn't come. You wouldn't come consentually for this demon. 

It was then. The snapping point.  

Dean was tossed away. Freed of his compulsion. Just in time to see you flipped on your back, filled with cum and strangled by Sam. 

The demon ripped into you, the claws gripping too tightly. 

"Come for me! Your soul is mine! I will take what is theirs and ruin it."

You felt the life slip from you as Dean screamed in anguish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters. I promise you aren't murdered forever. This is supernatural after all.
> 
> Also I apologize if the story is terrible and has come off the rails. I really need an editor. Hahaha.


	10. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a glimpse of what is beyond. Only to awaken...

After she was gone the demon's work was done. A strange yellow smoke was exhaled by Sam, swirling around them all as if it was taunting everyone.

Sam was cradling your broken body. Bruises on your neck, covered with wounds from his claws. Sam could hardly contain his emotion, screaming at himself and at the loss of the one thing he had secretly cherished. He'd spent all this time in his own head, imagined her as his. 

But not like this. Not how this demon had perverted it.

Dean crawled from his landing spot, reaching over Sam and taking your cooling hand. "We will find him. We will avenge her death."

Carefully they lifted themselves up. Taking you with them, Sam lifting you like a wedding pose. Passing the threshold out of his room. 

Not like this.

This isn't how she should have been carried past his threshold. 

**

Dean could not clean her body. Not after what he had seen. He could barely look at Sam. The anger smouldering underneath and he wanted to kill, kill something tonight.

He wanted to blame Sam. It was his body but he'd seen the struggle. He knew it wasn't Sam. 

It somehow didn't make it feel any better. 

Something did. 

He poured the shot of Jack Daniel's and cracked a beer. He picked up the Malificaium Demonus and started to read. 

**

Sam used the holy oil, anointing your body. Wrapping you in a plain white cloth. It seemed right to cover you. 

A Hunter's funeral wasn't good enough. She had never hunted, she was the normal on their lives. The port in a storm. 

He'd tried to stay neutral, distant when Dean was around. He tried.to respect that she was Dean's. 

But who was drinking and who was respectfully preparing her body?

**

Dean was drunk, he stumbled over to the table that was holding you. He pulled off the sheet. His hand on your neck. Stroking your hair off your face, 

"Bring her back Cas."

Castiel came up behind him. Setting a hand on his shoulder. "Her soul is gone. She is in heaven."

Dean slammed his beer on the table, the glass bottle shattering and slicing into his hand. Castiel immediately took the wound and put it into his mouth. Healing it with a kiss. 

Dean shook his head. "She bore a demon inside her. We both know the lore."

Castiel flinched.

"Dean. Let me tend to her. I may be able to do something."

**

Dean and Sam were asleep. Castiel stood over your body, his hand massaging your skin. Trying to hasten the process of Rowena's spell. He had called her after, called in a favour. A deal that would make Everyone happy.

Except.. maybe Sam.

Castiel had wanted Dean Winchester as his own for a long time. Dean had always insisted he was strongly heterosexual. 

Castiel did not understand. They were friends, deeper then that something simmered beneath. 

She would be out of the picture. Dean would be his. 

Crowley would have something the Winchester's had valued as a trophy, and a chesspeice.

Rowena got to present her to Crowley to win back his favor. 

Castiel smirked. "Everything is going to plan. Now to get you to Rowena."


	11. Terrible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

You are awake, your body is healed. You feel ropes wrapped every inch of you keeping you immobile. 

How are you awake? How are you alive?

Castiel is on the phone, his voice gravel and darkness. "I'm making the drive now. She is tied up in the back, and in pristine condition. The demon regrew her virginity, but she is still bearing the child."

The voice on the other end was female. You could not quite make it out.

"Correct, Sam was a complication but I don't think they suspect anything yet." Castiel paused, "I am objective, this is larger than just my wants. I will control my needs." 

The flip phone snapped shut. Clearly a burner. Castiel was evolving. He'd picked up some tricks from Sam and Dean. 

Several hours passed and finally the car stopped. Your mouth was dry, and you felt a sense of dread as Castiel got out of the car. You could tell it was a gravel road, from the lack of ambient light, away from highways or civilization.

"I have the vessel."

"Bring her in. The queen wishes to see her."

A buzz went off. Castiel pulled the car up. 

Your mind made a note. The compound was gated. 

There was a shuffle, the back door opened. Castiel grabbed the ring of rope binding your ankles and shoulders, and pulled you into a fireman carry.

You tried to remain calm. Tried to maintain the illusion you were still asleep.

Up stone stairs, front door, turn right, up more stairs, down hallway, turn left, door, bed.

Castiel unceremoniously tossed you into the bed. You etched in your mind the path he took. 

The sound of clicking heels. Castiel, fell to the floor. The door opened.

"Mistress is very pleased Castiel. Crawl to me so I may reward you." 

You could see the fuzzy silhouettes as long as the door was open. The woman reached forward, took a hex bag from his pocket. "A mix of impassioned need, pure loyalty and homoeroticism." She kicked out, Castiel grunted. 

"Oh Castiel. Dogs like you can have many owners. Now back to the pound with you. I have to prepare my lovely vessel."

"Mistress Rowena. What should I tell Sam and Dean?" 

"Tell them that she ran away. The demon child she bears brought her back to life. Make a false trail with her money and possessions. So I command it. So mote it be."

With a purple flash Castiel was gone. 

Rowena stepped over to you. Sliding a hand over your body, cupping a breast. Sliding down to your sex. "Oh, the questions I have for you." She opened the sheet, cool air hit your face. "I know your awake child. But, no matter. We have a purpose, higher than heaven or hell."

Her hand traced over your stomach. A wicked smile, only accented with her severe makeup and purple, faintly glowing eyes.

"It's hungry. It won't be long. A few weeks."

You wanted to move but you were immobile, ropes crossed over your body. You had so many questions.

"What did you do Rowena?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Curious vessel like you." She scraped her teeth against your exposed neck, you tried to pull away. "There is no longer God. Or Devil. Few angels and few demon's. My magic is weak as our universe becomes mundane. You, my virginal little whore..."

"My Queen. He has arrived." A stout Irish man stood at the threshold. 

Rowena sighed, clearly entertained by taunting you.

She cast a spell on you. A slight pain radiated over your upper arm.

"Until we meet again."

**

Crowley was impatient, his mother was a manipulative bitch. He knew her tricks and yet, he'd fall for every other one she pulled. 

Classic Mother.

She descended gracefully from upstairs. That look on her face when she was hiding something that would be useful to him, but wanted something in return. 

"What do you want Mother?" He quipped, "I'm a busy man. I can't wait on you hand and foot."

"I have the Nephbion."

Crowley burst out laughing. "You are going to call it a Nephbion? How long did you think about that name?"

Rowena tried to maintain her composure. "I.. thought it a suitable name. Considering what it tis."

"Yes, a Hitch because you are a human witch."

"Fergus, stop giving me lip and take her as a peace offering."

"You just want me to take her because that takes eyes off you." 

"Fergus. I have to get the ritual ready. It is only for a couple weeks."

He rubbed his forehead, "Fine. Fine! I can't say I'm not looking forward to this."


	12. With undying love I find thee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's perspective, then your experience.

He awoke to her scent. He'd done it. He'd taken her for himself. His arms curled around a pillow, muttering. "My love, I had the more terrible nightma-"

She's dead.

It had been like this for days.

He would awaken and at the slow swap from dream and awake she was still alive and he could tell her that he loved her.

Your own hands. You strangled the life out of her. While raping her ruthlessly.

Sam took a shower.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. The scent of her skin, the few seconds of sanity he grasped between possessions. He had loved her. Still did.

His lips on hers. Her words. "I will save you, Sam Winchester." She had doomed himself by falling for him. He corrupted everything he touched, but even so... He couldn't stop thinking about you.

He deserved her more than Dean. She deserved better than the death he'd given her.

He walked to the morgue. He needed to see her again.

Instead he found an empty slab. She was not here.

Sam ran to Dean's room, looking for her clothes. Her possessions. Dean giving him a cool look as he took off his headphones. "Sam?"

"She's gone. Her things are **gone**!"

"Sammy, we haven't burned her yet. Been raining for days."

"No. Dean. She is gone! I checked the slab. Her clothing is missing and her favorite trinkets. Look."

Dean rummaged through his dresser, "What the.. how?"

Sam shook his head. "No ide-"

Castiel turned the corner, looking frazzled. "Sam, Dean I have this." He pulled out a letter. Written in her hand.

_Sam and Dean_

_I am alive and I wish to be alone. I do not wish to see you after what happened. I do not think I could stand it. Castiel has taken care of the baby._

_I cannot love you. I realize that now. I also realize there is no room for a fourth wheel at the bunker._

_Goodbye._

A part of Sam flinched at her rejection. Deep inside he couldn't let that happen. He would fix everything, and show her that she was his..  _Thats the animal inside you that let the demon in._ His thoughts taunted. 

"Where is she?" He nearly growled. 

"A motel, I think.." Castiel stumbled on his words. "She took my car."

Dean frowned, "She doesn't want us to come."

Sam cocked his head, "We are going."

Dean nodded at the command and grabbed the keys. "Whatever you say boss."

**

In the Impala Castiel looked clammy and pale. What tipped then off was when he passed out. Sweating and with a fever.

Dean pulled him to the side of the road. Slapping his face. Sam checked his pockets, and pulled out a purple hexbag.

Using a lighter Sam burnt the object. It flashing in an odd green flame. 

The three of them in unison, "Rowena."

**

Each day they would wash you, with a garden hose. Cold water and then chain you up naked in Crowley's room. They never fed you. 

The first night Crowley lay you on the bed and curled into your body. A small syringe pressing into your neck, taking a small taste of blood.

He'd consume it. Then rut against you. The first night he came quickly, leaving a stick mess on your hip.

The next day he took more blood. Immobilised you with his demonic will and pressed your feet together. He fucked them, his cock sandwiched between them, and then spurted over your feet and lower legs. He licked and sucked them clean. Enjoying your reaction.

The third day. He had you whipped, then licked your wounds, healed them. He forced you to use your hands on him. 

"Are you hungry child?" He crooned, you'd been given water, but no food. 

Crowley stood over you, his cock hard and above your head. 

"I'll give you a proper meal if you suck this." He gripped you hair. Your mind racing.

"If not a king can just take what he wants." He threatened. "Maybe even send the boys a video. Dean was always so good with sharing women. Well, more I'd take them after and show them an actual good time."

He smirked, "What do you say? I'll get you any food you want. I'll even kiss on it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to write two chapters that are separate. One will be for people who want to have Crowley rape you. 
> 
> Other for people who refuse to please him with your mouth. 
> 
> Other for if you do please him but negotiate he not take your regrown virginity.
> 
> Please comment on what choice you'd make and why! :)


	13. Crowley's Sin (The Rape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley doesn't like when you say no.

You spat at him, the King of Hell. Your mouth was dry but it was worth seeing the look on his face. 

Enraged his hand whipped out slapping you across the face.

"I belong to Sam and Dean Winchester!"

Crowley gripped you hair, his demonic eyes filled with rage. "You belong to me."

He lifted you, inhaling your scent swaying with your body pressed along yours. "You smell so good, I just want to bite..."

His teeth were on your neck. Hard enough to make you scream. He was hard, you could feel it pressing along your stomach. 

"You'll give yourself to me. You'll do it without mind control." He tossed you towards a narrow table, you felt his will overpower you.

Your hands now tied behind your back. He lifted you to staddle the table. Around your neck a noose, tightened and attached to a pulley. 

With a tug on the rope you felt yourself lift from the ground. Your legs kicking, your breathing ragged, head pounding from bloodline.

Crowley lay on the table, stroking himself while the other hand gripped your rope.

Lack of oxygen took most of your fight away. He lowered yourself to his erect cock, his turgid length lined up other your pussy. 

"Sam, I can believe that. No woman belongs to Dean Winchester. Even if you did, once you have this cock you'll laugh when you see his again."

He let you breathe. Then commanded.

"Give your hymen to your king. Or back up you go."

"Please Crowley they will never forgive you. I can't.. take something that big.. with my.."

"You... Will."

He pulled the rope again. You dangled above his cock and at the moment you felt yourself passing out...

You screamed.

He dropped you, slamming your tight, unprepared pussy on his cock. He groaned in pain, but it only seemed to urged him on. Blood coating his cock as a makeshift lube. 

He thrust up into you, the only time you could breathe was when he was slamming against your cervix. 

You could not fight, could not get free of the pain. Then you felt the searing heat of his body erupting hot come inside, stained pink from ripping apart your hymen.

He was moaning as his cock slowly became softer. But he didn't pull out. 

Instead he forced you to ride him, taking out his cellphone, as the rope forced you to comply. He began recording, cropping the image to make it seem you were riding him of your own power. 

"Noooooo..no.." You tried to scream, tears rolling down your face. 

"That's a good girl. Keep going and Daddy's gonna come." You felt your reaction to his words, trying to squirm away. "

"You need me to help you sleep? Daddy will tuck you in." He saw your reaction to his taunting. _Of course he'd be into that.._

You were suddenly off the ground again. suspended again as Crowley fucked your helpless body. His Camera going to your face covered with tears. 

"Say Hi to Dean for me sugarplum. " You couldn't get a word out, as you felt Crowley jet his last load inside you. The camera showing his stained cock, oozing cum into his girl.

"Whoops. Looks like she's mine now. Just like the old days." He turned off the Camera. Allowing you to fall, gasping for breath on his chest. He encompassed you with his arms, kissing and licking your tears. 

He massaged his hands down your skin, muttering under his breath some deranged Daughter/Daddy fetish. He unhooked you completely from his contraption, carried you to a bedroom.

It was something out of a storybook. Pink fuzzy blankets, stuffed animals, children's books. On the teatable, lay a full meal, along with tea. 

"You were such a good girl I decided I would feed you."

You were ravenous, three days without food and little water. You drank the tea, and ate the fruit. 

Your body wasn't used to this. You were soon running for the nearby bathroom to puke.

"Looks like my baby girl is sick. I will have to nurse you back to health." He rubbed your back, let you say your peace about what was going on and he merely ignored it. 

He made you brush your teeth. Washed you. Lay you into bed and checked your forehead. "Fever of some kind. You'll have to stay in bed. For your own safety."

**

Dean received the email at 4am. He opened it, and watched the attachment. It was Crowley, crooning as he fucked his girlfriend. He couldn't look away, Sam was asleep and he duddid need to see this.

Half a bottle of Jack, and three empty beer cans littered over the desks. 

Dean watched as the woman he wanted to marry was fucked by Crowley, he couldn't stop as he felt the humiliation roll over him. 

His hand slipped down and gripped his cock as he began to stroke. Fixated on Crowley's cock twitching his first load inside. 

Dean knew where she was now. He also could see her stomach was a little larger than before. 

_Pregnant._

_Pregnant._

In a few more frantic strokes he came over his hand, as Crowley taunted him directly, only making his afterglow that much more humiliating.


	14. Your call to arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stumbles on something secret.

Two weeks passed. Dean would receive a new rape video in his inbox. Crowley taunting Dean as his wife's stomach grow larger and larger with the demon baby. 

Sam's demon baby. 

Each day Dean would cum, stroking himself in shame as he watched his wife fuck Crowley dozens of different ways. Sometimes he fucked her ruthlessly, other times he was gentle but dominant.

Other times he would make her call him Daddy. Other times master. 

Crowley's most recent video. 

His wife dressed in a pink tutu, perfect hair and perfect makeup. 

They were drinking tea. She was topless, Crowley occasionally feeding her a grape, cascading a loving hand over her skin. Dean could barely contain himself. His eyes locked to the screen. She was poised, but would draw her finger on the desk seductively. Tapping nervously.

"Oh, my sweet daughter. Your new outfit looks so nice. I'm so happy that you have adjusted so well to your place here."

"Yes, Daddy."

"You were telling me about..."

"Yes. I was letting you know that your the best. I think Sam is next, then Dean."

"Who is the biggest of them all sweetie?"

"Sammy. Then you, then Dean."

"Dean is very small isn't he?"

"The smallest I've seen daddy. I'm happy I finally got to experience real men. But, Sammy's dick is too big. Yours is perfect. Are we going to make Dean watch me get another creampie? I'm already pregnant you know!"

Her face was burning, Dean watched as Crowley unzipped himself. "Suck it. Watch the camera while you do it."

"You know Daddy was going to kill your small dick little Dean and Moose. I'm so happy that you gave up your soul just to protect them. It was so, saintly of you to then give your body to me. You are definitely my favorite daughter."

Dean didn't even hear Sam enter the bunker. 

**

Sam has been desperately hunting for you. Every moment he woke up, every action, favor was to find you. He had tried tracing your cell phone, pseudonyms, even all their old credit cards in case you stole one from them. 

The trail had gone terribly cold. 

He had wept in utter pain, he let himself go for only a moment. He had lost your scent, as if you were plucked from the earth. 

She had died, but this would be worse. Her out there without him, and he not knowing if you were dead or alive.

"You saved me so I must save you." He muttered under his breath. "I'm going to bring you back and never let you go. I'm going to protect you.."

He returned to the bunker only to hear your voice.

For a glimmer of a second everything was okay. She was back. 

"Daddy, I miss Sammy. I wanna see him." 

Sam slowly descended the stairs to see Dean, half in the bag watching a video of Crowley with her. His love.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam pushed him over, Dean toppling to the ground. "How could you not call me the second that you received this video? I've been looking for her for weeks!" 

"I was going to Sammy. I was going to but I just couldn't do it. It just hurt too much. I couldn't let you see what he said and what he made her say."

Sam rewound the video. Playing it from the beginning. 

On the table she was writing with her finger. Her eyes flickering to the Camera, she'd tap her finger. More drawing. 

Sam was too distracted to keep berating as she wrote.

I AM IN CROWLEY'S CASTLE. 3RD FLOOR, 4TH DOOR TO THE LEFT. 

Sam offered his hand to Dean, still on the ground. "She's a damn smart woman. And this proves that Crowley hasn't broken her."

Dean followed Sam. "Sam I have to tell you something. At the end of each video Crowley says that if we show up he will kill her. He says that she made a deal with her soul to save our lives. If we come to try to save her he will send her soul to hell."

"Each video? What do you mean Dean, by each video?"


	15. Crowley.. I can't be forced to love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, and Sammy rebukes Dean

"Pull it out! Please it's too big!" You cried as Crowley slipped the dildo into your ass. You were tied to the bed, exposed and helpless as Crowley livestreamed your humiliation to hundreds of demons. Crowley smirked, pulling your hair and slapping your face. The enchanted dildo pumping in and out of you.

"God, I need you." He whispers in your ear. "Be a good girl for me and make it seem like you don't actually enjoy this." He lined himself up with your wet slit, taking out another enchanted clip. The device clipping on your clitoris. 

Warm vibration ran over you. His cock pounding into you, your stomach bludge from your demon baby massaged by his hands. "Good girl. Cum for me." He pummeled into you, forcing your body to spasm. It just.. wasn't as good as when Sam and Dean were inside you.

Crowley did all he could but you couldn't stop the creeping desire for Sam, the father of your child to reclaim you. 

A rolling orgasm started within you, a few precious seconds of forced bliss as Crowley came inside you, then rolling to the side.

"Tell me you love me." He smiled, a wicked smile. "Tell me you love me more than Sam Winchester."

You couldn't do it. Your false personality you'd created, the baby doll cutesy persona was being chipped away each time he asked. 

You feinted sleep, and exhaustion. Crowley slapped you awake.

His wrath painted on his face. "I do everything for you. Pamper you, fuck you, massage you. I dress you in frilly cute girly dresses, give you expensive purfumes and even make you come and you can't say you love your king?"

The chat display full of messages like "Show her a lesson! Rape her again! Cut into her!"

"Fine, if you are not able to love me. Not able to stand my presence then you can find another Daddy."

With a snap of his fingers there were several muscular demon's in the room. His words cold as he pointed to you. "I'm sorry my daughter, but you need to be taught a lesson about gratitude and the privileged position and protection that I give you."

The first demon forced himself into your pussy, within less than a minute he was filling your unprotected pussy. The second taking his place and doing the same. You looked at the door, a stream of demons coming in, lining up for a chance to fuck Sam and Dean Winchester's girl. 

You called out, at your breaking point not for Dean, or Crowley .

"Sam! Sam please help me!"

The 7th demon raked his claws over your flesh, leaving angry red marks along your back.

"He's never coming darling. But, I am." As he jetted a load into you. 

The clip wouldn't let you come. The enchanted dildo taking you to he peak and making sure to deny you pleasure as the gangrape continued. The demon's unloading within you.

Each time you felt your pregnant belly quiver. As if the demon inside you was growing rapidly. As if each sexual encounter empowered it. The clip would send a pain into you to keep you awake. 

Demon's would insult you, praise your tight pussy, say nothing, spank you, eat the cum on their fellow demons. Hours seemed to pass, your body desperate to come. A blonde haired demon with writing on his face cupped your face, then pulled on your nipples painfully, suddenly warm milk rolled over his hands. 

His blue eyes locked with yours, his tounge swirling over your nipples as he sucked, drinking from you. The pleasure was immense, a shock that spiked from nipple to clit. His cock began to swell, just like the demon cock Sam had used on you. Cum splashing out the sides, streaming down your legs.

"Remember me?" He whispered in your ear. "No more fake Daddy, your real baby daddy is here. Very pleased to see you bearing my child."

Your eyes were wide, the shock of seeing his new vessel caught you off guard. Long blonde hair tickled your face, pointed teeth scraped against your neck. You felt the knot pressing against your labia, he was already bottoming out. 

"Good news.. the baby is coming." He taunted.

You felt a gush of water from your pussy expel the most of the hundreds of demon seed, his cock still buried inside. "I've always wanted to fuck a broodmare while she was giving birth." His hand wrapping around your throat. His other hand removing the clip. 

As the first contraction began you came. You came harder than anything you've ever experienced. 

His hand clamping over your neck, lips on your nipples as milk poured from them. His cock, ever bigger stretching you to your limit. His other hand possessively pulling you close. The pain of the contractions was always counteracted by an orgasm. 

The other demon's began to scream in pain as golden wings exploded out from the blonde haired vessel. Holy light cascading over you. His eyes burning into you. 

"The mother reborn will give rise to the new Scion of power. Balance will be returned. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." 

Covered with it then she knows what you could barely make out what he was saying in between the Endless Euphoria he gave you. His hands seared pleasure into you light lightning, his kisses were burning lust, his eyes commanded you to take pleasure. Basking in his golden light you could barely hang on to thought, barely remain you. 

"Mother of Scions. Let go your earthly bonds. Rise as the goddess, you will have power everlasting." 

His fangs were inside you. Claiming you. You felt your blood draining from you as he ate his fill. 

You lost yourself as his cum pumped into you. The pleasure so powerful tears streamed down your face, your brain forgot how to breathe, your eyes unable to see. You were golden light, pleasure and lust incarnate.

With this moment, nearly an eternity you lost yourself. 

All fell to Darkness.


	16. True Death (Bad End)

Warm light encompasses you as you reached up to feel long hair in your fingertips.

Happiness washed over you as you felt Dean's hands cascading over your curves. Another set joining them as you gasped out. 

"Sam."

In unison they pushed into you.

"Hey, Sammy.. you gotta share."

They kissed your neck, pulled your hair and bit all your weak spots. 

"Just join me Dean. "

You felt Dean's cock slide into position, you gasped in protest. 

"Dean, don't it won't.."

He pushed himself into the same hole as his bother giving a deep groan as they syncopated their rhythms. 

The first orgasm was a mix of pleasure and pain. Their hands massaging and smoothing over your skin. 

They both smiled down at you in unison. 

It was then you felt another cock prodding at your ass. As Crowley plunged into you, eliciting a scream of pleasure.

"Oh, such a good girl for her Daddy and husbands."

Before you can respond your mouth is filled. Your lips pressed against their pelvis. Castiel. Gripping your head, fucking your face as the rest eased, then forced out orgasm after orgasm. 

They would swap out.

Then tag back in. 

Soon every orifice was slick with the cum of four men. All praising your body, each kissing your lips. 

Every pleasure is explored.

*This is heaven*

***

Then demon continues to fuck your limp, dead body. A discarded rope still wrapped around your neck. Every thrust was videotaped, your dead eyes staring at the lens. 

The Demon smiled with a wild insanity. 

His cock twitching inside your warm body. 

He still craved you. His lust unending.

"Free me from you spell witch!" He roared, a hand snapping your neck, but you soul was already in heaven.

He still was fucking your pussy raw and bloody as Sam and Dean entered. 

His wings extended wide. 

"You've won this time Sam Winchester"

His form puffing into smoke as the first peals of a babies cry came from a bloody blanket from the side of the room.

A regular human baby. 

BAD END


	17. I love you. I am sorry I failed you. (Goodish End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good end.

"Mother of Scions. Let go your earthly bonds. Rise as the goddess, you will have power everlasting."

His fangs were inside you. Claiming you. You felt your blood draining from you as he ate his fill.

You lost yourself as his cum pumped into you. The pleasure so powerful tears streamed down your face, your brain forgot how to breathe, your eyes unable to see. You were golden light, pleasure and lust incarnate.

With this moment, nearly an eternity you could barely hold on to your sanity. Clinging desperately to the thought of Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Sam! Sam!" You cried out as you came again, as the flickers of his tenderness played in your head.

Him soothing your pain.

Him stroking your hair. 

Him gently licking you clean.

You realized then that was the real Sam Winchester. The one who loved you so deeply and respected you so much that he couldn't say anything. It had left him vulnerable to this possession.

You held Sams baby. You felt something awaken inside you. 

"The Champion has been chosen."

You could not remain conscious as the last orgasm rolled over you. 

**

You awoke to Sam cradling your body. Your hand moving to your stomach, the baby was gone. 

"It's over. We saved you.. I'm so sorry."

He lifted your body. You were too weak to speak and your mouth too dry. He walked you out of your prison, into the torrent of rain outside. 

His hands warmed your flesh, cleaned you of the dirt, blood, cum and grime. You kept you eyes closed, aware of him but unable speak. 

"I still love you." His lips upon your ear. "You are still as beautiful." His gentle kiss upon your forehead. "Whatever happened it doesn't affect how I feel about you." 

You wanted to dismiss his words. But he said them with such raw sincerity that you knew he spoke the truth. 

"I'm taking you away from this place. I'm taking you away from all of this."

And with that he lifted your body, tucked you into the back of his car, leaving the Impala for Dean. 

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a third chapter where you end up with the other brother and if there is a request I will take and write other endings.


End file.
